SanDiego
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam & Cat head to San Diego to see a movie where they meet Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, Megen Parker, and Helen Dubois. Rated T for slight cussing on Sam's side.


Chapter 1

"Hey Sam, do you want to go to the movies.?" Cat said.

"Sure Cat. Where's the nearest theater?" Sam said.

"In San Diego. Remember?" Cat said.

"Oh sorry I forgot." Sam said.

"It's okay. Let me get my bike helmet and we could go." Cat said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Cat said.

"Good Boys." Sam said.

"Isn't that rated R?" Cat said.

"Yeah. I heard it's funny." Sam said.

"Well okay, we can see Good Boys." Cat said.

"Are you sure you want to see it. It's rated R." Sam said.

"Yeah I'm sure." Cat said.

"Okay. I'm not used to you wanting to see an R rated movie." Sam said.

"Well those promos didn't make it look like it was a horror movie." Cat said.

"True. Hey doesn't Josh Nichols work at the theater?" Sam said.

"Yeah I believe so." Cat said.

"He looked kind of cute." Sam said.

"Yeah but Drake is cuter." Cat said.

"True, but we shouldn't talk about how cute and hot he is since we would technically be cheating on our boyfriends." Sam said.

"Yeah I know how sensitive Robbie can be." Cat said.

"No kidding. Let's go." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

Chapter 2

"Hello Josh." Drake said.

"Sup Drake. How's college going?" Josh said.

"It's going good. I got a couple weeks off since there was a gas leak." Drake said.

"Oh." Josh said.

"Hey Josh. Hey Drake." Helen said.

"Oh hey Helen. How do you like belong a principal at Hollywood Arts in Los Angeles?" Josh said.

"It's fun. There are a lot of talented people there." Helen said.

"That's cool." Drake said.

"Hi could we get two tickets for Good Boys?" Sam said.

"Sure." Josh said.

"Hi Cat." Helen said.

"Hey Helen what's up." Cat said.

"You know each other?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Sam this is my principal Helen. Helen this is my friend and roommate Sam." Cat said.

"You're Sam from iCarly." Helen said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Hey boob you forgot your lunch." Megan said.

"Uh thanks Megan." Josh said.

"Who's this?" Sam said.

"My and Josh's sister Megan." Drake said.

"Hey could I take your picture, you look like my best friend Carly." Sam said.

"Why does everyone keep saying I look like Carly from iCarly." Megan said.

"You do look like her." Josh said.

"Yeah you actually do." Helen said.

"Whatever I'm going home." Megan said.

"Well I'm heading back to Los Angeles. See you at school on Monday Cat." Helen said.

"See ya Helen." Cat said.

"Enjoy the show you two." Josh said.

"They seeing Good Boys?" Drake said.

"Yes we are." Sam said.

"Enjoy it. I heard the movie was pretty good." Drake said.

"Thanks." Cat said.

"We will." Sam said.

Chapter 3

1 hour 40 minutes later*

"That was a great movie." Cat said.

"Yeah. They said fuck a lot." Sam said.

"I know. They shouldn't be swearing at their age." Cat said.

"I started cussing when I have 8. I just didn't do it around my friends." Sam said.

"Oh so you did it offscreen." Cat said.

"Yeah I guess." Sam said.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Josh said.

"Yeah I did. Wasn't even all that scary." Cat said.

"Those boys said fuck a lot." Sam said.

"12 year olds shouldn't be cussing." Drake said.

"I started cussing before I was 12. I just never said it on iCarly." Sam said.

"How old are you?" Josh said.

"I'm 20." Sam said.

"How old are you, Cat?" Drake said.

"I'm 17. I turn 18 in a few days." Cat said.

"Oh well happy early birthday." Josh said.

"Yeah, happy early birthday." Drake said.

"Thanks." Cat said.

"You're welcome." Drake said.

"Thanks for coming to the theater though. Hope to see you again soon." Josh said.

"You're welcome. Bye." Cat said.

"See ya." Sam said.

"Bye." Drake said.

"Adios." Josh said.

Chapter 4

"That really was a good movie, Sam." Cat said.

"Yeah I know. I just can't get over on how that Megan girl looks exactly like Carly." Sam said.

"I know. She even sounds like her too." Cat said.

"Except Carly doesn't say boob. Well actually in Seattle, my mean ass teacher Miss Briggs have big pointy boobs and Carly and I always talked about it." Sam said.

"I think I saw a video about that on SplashFace." Cat said.

"She's the worst teacher ever. I have another mean teacher named Mr. Howard." Sam said.

"I remember one time on iCarly you wrote Mr. Howard eats pants." Cat said.

"Yeah. I'm glad I moved here so I didn't have to deal with those hoes anymore." Sam said.

"I have a mean vice principle. One time back in 2012, he gave me Jade, Robbie, Tori, Beck, and Andre Saturday detention just because we were late to class and every time we talked he gave us another one." Cat said.

"That's terrible. Why were you guys late?" Sam said.

"Because Robbie was chocking on a pretzel." Cat said.

"You guys got detention just because Robbie was chocking on a pretzel?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Well that's bull shit." Sam said.

"I know.. Dickers got fired though because of how he treated all of us." Cat said.

"Good." Sam said.

"Yeah. Well I'm going to get cleaned up and meet up with some of my friends." Cat said.

"Okay. Have fun." Sam said.

"Thanks I will." Cat said.


End file.
